


The Heart Is Slow To Learn

by Clovelyliz



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macavity and his son, The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees has fallen in love with the same queen -- with this in mind, Macavity formulates a plot that would bring the queen on his side. But wait, the Jellicle Ball is fast approaching and Macavity might have done the only think that would make the junkyard fall in despair -- what will Mr. Mistoffelees do to fight for this love? What will the queen do when she figures out that she's the junkyard's only hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I have posted here, since I am a new member. :) This is my very first CATS fanfiction - so please do go easy on me. :D

“How many times have I told you not to wander off?!” Coricopat scolded as his daughter looked down, “Be thankful that Rumpus got to you before that Pollicle did” he continued as the young queen nodded. “I’m sorry dad” The queen whispered as Coricopat looked at Tantomile with a nod before heading off to the living room, “Now Cressie, you know why your father scolded you” Tantomile went close to the queen who nodded in response; “I’m really sorry mom” Cressida hung her head low as the older queen lifted it up, “Say sorry to your dad, he was the one who was worried about you” Tantomile responded. “So you weren’t worried about me?” Cressida raised her head as her mother laughed, “I knew you were going to be saved by Rumpus, your dad was just too worried to sense it too” Tantomile explained as Cressida nodded before heading to the living room where Coricopat was seated.

“Dad” Cressida sat next to him, “I’m sorry” she leaned against his shoulder. “I hope you’re happy, you made me worried sick” Coricopat stroked her head as the queen nodded, “Just don’t do it again” he lectured; “Or I’m going to ground you and you won’t be able to go out of the junkyard for a month” Coricopat ruffled her head fur as the queen nodded, “Sure dad” she smiled before motioning towards the door. “Where are you off to?” Coricopat asked as the queen grinned, “No funny business” he went inside their room and the queen rushed out of the den.

“Took you long” Electra giggled as Cressida apologetically nodded, “We were so worried about you” Jemima held her paws as the other nodded. “I’m sorry Jem” Cressida nodded as the younger queen smiled, “What was going on with you?” Electra asked as the queen shook her head, “Don’t do what I just did okay?” Cressida chuckled; “I don’t want you kits to get in trouble like I just did” Cressida smiled as a calico tom slinked his arms around her waist. “Not in front of the kits!” Cressida remarked as Mistoffelees removed his arms, “Hi kits” he waved as the kittens smiled at him. “Mind if I take her away for a while?” Misto asked as Etcetera shook her head, “She’s all yours” she sang as the tom and the queen walked away. 

“Do you know how worried I was?” Mistoffelees asked as they made their way to TSE1, “Like everyone I come across” Cressida giggled as the tom scoffed, “It’s not a joke Cressie” Mistoffelees said as the queen made her way on top of TSE1, “I’m not joking Misto, it’s true” Cressida smiled as the tom followed her. “What did get into you though? To go after Jerrie and Teazer?” Misto inquired as the queen sighed, “I wanted to see how they go thieving” Cressida replied as the tom shook his head in disbelief. “Why in the world would you want to do that?” Misto asked as the latter smiled, “They once worked for Macavity, I wanted to see how good they were” Cressida laughed. “Do you want to be a henchcat for that tom?” Misto shook his head as the queen did the same, “I would never leave the junkyard and my human for the world” Cressida touched her collar, a ribbon with a small bell on it. 

“Hey Misto!” Shouted Tumblebrutus as he neared the couple, “Hi Cressie” he greeted as the queen smiled, “We’re off to hunt mice, come with us” Tumblebrutus stated as the other tom looked at his queenfriend who nodded. “Go ahead, I’m not going anywhere” Cressida smiled as Misto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping off the car trunk. “See you when I get back” Misto waved as the queen waved back. 

“Oi Cressie!” Mungojerrie called from the entrance of the clearing as the queen walked to him, “You’re safe!” he laughed as the queen shook her head. “That’s just mean Jerrie” Cressida crossed her arms as Rumpleteazer arrived, “You shouldn’t be running after us Cressie, this is professional work” she lectured as the other queen smiled. “I know, I’m sorry, I got you guys in trouble too” Cressida muttered remembering how Skimble and Jenny got mad the notorious cats after Rumpus brought Cressida back to the junkyard. 

“We get in trouble all the time, it’s no big deal” Jerrie sang as he placed a paw on Cressida’s shoulder, “It’s no big deal, don’t think about it Cressida” he laughed as the queen nodded in response. 

‘Jerrie, Teazer, I need the both of you to come in’ Cressida heard a voice whisper ever so softly as the couple looked at each other, “Listen Cressie, we have to go” Teazer smiled. “Don’t get yourself in trouble again okay?” Jerrie smiled as the queen nodded and walked towards her den, looking at Jerrie and Teazer she shook her head. ‘If you do that, you’ll get grounded worst forbidden to leave the junkyard’ Cressida told herself as she walked inside her den, looking at her parents as she did so. “Have the kits seen you?” Tantomile asked as Cressida nodded, “You should know that they were worried sick too,” Coricopat took a deep breath; “Especially Demeter” Tantomile added as Cressida shot a stare at her. “Why would Demeter be worried about me?” Cressida asked as Tantomile sighed, “She’s your aunt remember? And she’s been really skittish lately” she explained as Coricopat turned to her. “Demeter being skittish means Macavity’s about and that is everything but good” Coricopat mumbled as the queen knelt in front of her parents, “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you Bells” Coricopat placed a paw on her cheek, she held it with her own; Bells was the nickname given to her because she was the only queen with a bell on her collar.

“Do me and your mother a favour,” Coricopat spoke as the queen nodded, “Don’t do anything stupid” Coricopat chuckled as Cressida hugged her parents. “I love you guys” Cressida sang as Tantomile licked her cheek, “You’ll still be a kit, no matter what” she whispered as Cressida nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi Plato!” Cressida waved at the Calico who gave her a nod, “How have you been?” she asked as the tom chuckled. “Been busy with the ball” Plato smiled, “Is it almost the ball already?” Cressida inquired as the latter nodded; “That’s great!” Cressida clapped. “I heard we’re performing The Aweful Battle of The Pekes and Pollicles again” Plato purred as the queen nodded, “That’s what Etcy told me too” Cressida sang. “We really can’t do anything ‘bout it, its grandpa’s favourite story” Cressida giggled as the tom laughed, “You’re coming of age this year!” Plato beamed as the queen nodded. “Has your dad agreed with your relationship with Misto?” Plato asked, “Or will he make you wait a year?” he teased. Cressida and Plato were the best of friends, they were like siblings even – they were close to each other and it was Cressida that helped bring Plato and Victoria together.

“You’ll be a full-fledged queen, time flies so fast” Plato chuckled as the two made their way on top of the pipe which was their favourite spot as kittens. “It seems like only last year when it was you and Victoria that got mated” Cressida reminisced memories of the last Jellicle Ball; she was one of the younger kittens like Jemima when Victoria and Plato got mated. The Queen shrugged upon remembering the Macavity incident that happened last year, she looked at Plato and remembered how he helped fight Macavity during the Jellicle Ball.

“You know, I never thanked you last year” Cressida spoke as the Calico looked at her, “For what?” he asked. “For protecting the tribe” Cressida chimed, “It was nothing, the toms did the same too” Plato replied as the queen nodded. “Cressie!” Misto ran to her and Plato, “I’m sorry I came back late yesterday” he panted as the queen giggled. “It’s okay, I’m sorry I fell asleep waiting for you to get back” Cressida remarked as the tom nodded, “Hi Misto” Plato smiled as the Calico nodded. “Anyway, Jenny’s going to fetch Skimble from the train station in a while” Misto smiled, “And she was asking if any of you wanted to go with her” he continued as Plato and Cressida exchanged glances. “Where’s Teazer and Electra?” Plato raised an eyebrow as he scratched his ear, “Teazer is with Jerrie and Jenny doesn’t want to bring Electra” Misto explained as Cressida moved towards him. “I’d be happy to go with Jenny; I have to visit my human anyhow so…” Cressida smiled as Plato nodded, “I’ll go tell my parents, can you go tell Jenny?” Cressida asked as Misto nodded. “No problem love” Misto gave her a quick kiss before heading off to Jenny’s den, “Can you come with me to my parents?” Cressida asked as Plato nodded. The two headed to an old cabinet not far from the heart of the junkyard, Cressida opened the door to reveal Tantomile seated in the living room with Coricopat’s head on her lap.

“Mom, Dad” Cressida entered the den with Plato following her, “I’m going to my human for a few days” she said as her parents looked at her. “I’m heading there after me and Jenny pick-up Skimble at the train station” Cressida stated as Tantomile looked at Coricopat, “How many days?” the tom asked as he sat upright. “3 to say the least, It’s my human’s birthday in a few days and I want to be there” Cressida spoke as Coricopat and Tantomile nodded in unison, “Alright Bells, see you in a few days then” Tantomile smiled as Cressida and Misto left the den to see Jennyanydots waiting for Cressida outside the den. “Are you ready dear?” Jenny asked as the queen nodded, “I’ll go to my human when we get back from the station” Cressida smiled as Jenny nodded. “Let’s hurry then, Skimble’s about to arrive in a few minutes” Jenny sang as the two queens made their way to the North Express.

The two queens walked across the street to the Train Station where Skimble would arrive at about 5 minutes according to Jenny, “I brought you kits here on a field trip if I recall” Jenny chimed as the latter nodded. “I remember” Cressida responded as they arrived at the station where Skimble was waiting for them in his waist coat.

“Skimble!” Jenny beamed as the two met and nuzzled, “Hi Skimble!” Cressida waved as she neared them; “Hello Bells” Skimble greeted as Cressida made her bell ring with a giggle. “Did Jenny bring you here for another field trip?” Skimble asked as Cressida shook her head, “I wanted to see you and I have to go to my human for a few days” she explained as the mates nodded. “Do you want us to bring you to your human?” Jenny inquired as the other shook her head; “I’ll be fine on my own, you guys get back to the junkyard” Cressida smiled as Jenny looked at Skimble. “The last time you went on your own, Rumpus had to bring you back to the junkyard” Jenny remarked as the railway cat looked at her, “What happened Bells?” Skimble asked as Cressida pursed her lips.

“Pollicle” Cressida bluntly replied as she turned to Jenny, “I take it; you guys won’t let me go on my own” Cressida scratched her head as the two older cats nodded. “Alright then” Cressida agreed as they made their way to Victoria Grove.

“So, you live in Victoria Grove?” Asked Jenny as the queen nodded, “Does Teazer and Jerrie know?” Jenny raised an eyebrow as Cressida nodded. “They go to my human’s place, but they don’t steal” Cressida stated as they walked to an alley, “What did I say about alleys?” Jenny lectured as Cressida giggled. “It’s a quick shortcut, I promise” Cressida beamed as she bumped into a tall figure.

“Get out of the way” Cressida hissed as the figure looked at her, “Well aren’t you a pretty cat” he loomed over her as Skimble stepped in front of Cressida. “The railway cat?” The taller cat looked at Jenny, “And the Gumbie Cat” he added before turning to Cressida; “Then you must be Jellicles” His voice boomed inside the alley. “Run!” Skimble ordered as Cressida looked at Skimble, “We can’t leave Skimble behind!” she ran towards Skimble who was already having a cat fight with the other. “I told you to run Cressida!” Skimble shouted as the queen turned to him before being thrown against the wall, Cressida turned to the attacker before being thrown over his shoulder. “Let go of me you son of a Pollicle!” Cressida boomed, “Jenny!” she called out to the Gumbie Cat who came running back in the alley, “Cressie!” Jenny exclaimed as she ran after the two, but it was too late. Cressida and the cat disappeared into the darkness.

Jenny went back to her mate who was leaning against the wall, “Where is she?” he snapped as Jenny shook her head. “What do we tell Coricopat and Tantomile?” Jenny asked as Skimble was back on his feet, “We can’t lie to them, and you know that” Skimble took a deep breath as his mate linked her arm with his. “They might already know anyway” Skimble quaked as they made their way back to the junkyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for that very awkward fighting scene -- I'm sadly not good at it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone asks why I posted all of these chapters in one day -- it's because I've already written them and posted them elsewhere before I became a member of Archive of Our Own. :D

“Let go of me!” Cressida shouted as she landed on a cold wooden floor, “Where the heck am I?!” she questioned as he motioned towards the door. “Who are you?!” Cressida demanded as a deep throaty laugh was heard; her eyes shot wide open when she heard the laugh. “Macavity” Cressida whispered as the Ginger cat emerged from the door, he looked at the cat that brought Cressida there and ordered him to leave – the cat left, closing the door behind him.

“What do we have here?” Macavity sang as he ran a paw on Cressida’s cheek, the queen looked at him with a petrified expression. “Don’t look at me like that!” Macavity boomed as he hit the queen across the face, Cressida winced in pain as she felt her cheek stinging. “Now tell me, which of the Jellicles are your parents?” Macavity questioned, “Was it the Railway Cat and the Gumbie Cat? Did they adopt you?” he inquired as Cressida had a mental debate with herself. “I…” Cressida muttered, “I…” she trembled as the tom held her cheek, “Tantomile” Cressida mumbled as Macavity nodded, “The witch’s cat” he laughed. “With who? Who is your father?” Macavity asked as Cressida looked at her paws, “Coricopat” she whispered as the Ginger tom stood up and walked towards the door; “Please don’t leave me here” Cressida begged as the tom turned to her, his yellow eyes made her shudder. “Very well” Macavity laughed as he left the room, Cressida ran to the corner and hugged her knees wishing that she never left the junkyard after that Pollicle attack.

.//.

“Tantomile! Coricopat!” Jenny shouted as they neared the clearing of the junkyard, the kittens stopped dancing and the music stopped. “Where are they?” Jenny asked as Munkustrap walked to them, “What’s the matter?” he inquired as Skimble looked at Coricopat and Tantomile emerge from the old microwave. “Is it about Cressida?” Tantomile asked as Skimble nodded, “I knew it” Coricopat mumbled as his mate held his paw, “What happened?” Tantomile asked as Skimble looked down. “We think it was Macavity” Jenny gulped as Coricopat and Tantomile looked at each other, “Munkustrap” Coricopat motioned towards his brother who nodded in response; “We’ll do what we can” The Silver Tabby promised as Tantomile walked towards Coricopat, her tears streaming down her cheeks. “What will happen to our daughter?” Tantomile sobbed as Coricopat placed a paw on her head, “It’s going to be okay, Trust me Tanto” Coricopat whispered as the queen cried.

“We’ll do what we can to get her back” Munkustrap stated as Misto emerged from his den, “What’s going on?” he asked as the others looked at each other; “Is it about Cressie? Is she alright? What happened?” Misto begged to get an answer but they all looked at him with sad eyes. “Macavity took her” Tantomile cried as Misto looked at her, “You aren’t serious” he trembled as the queen nodded. “He has her” Jenny looked down, “But we aren’t sure if it’s Macavity or just some other cat,” Munkustrap looked down; “We’re still going to have a stake-out” he continued as the conjuring cat shook his head in disbelief, “No! I won’t believe you!” Misto shouted as Victoria emerged from the crowd and held her brother’s shoulders, “Calm down Misto” she whispered as the tux removed himself from her grip. “You’re all lying!” Misto ran out of the junkyard as Munkustrap turned to his second-in-command, “Follow him” he ordered as Alonzo nodded and ran after Misto who made his way to Victoria Grove.

“Slow down tux!” Alonzo caught up to Misto who looked at him, “I’m not going to believe your sick jokes!” he boomed as the other tom sighed before running in front of Misto; effectively stopping him in the process. “Okay Misto, let’s take a minute to relax” Alonzo panted as the tux took a deep breath, “Now doesn’t that feel a bit better?” Alonzo asked as Misto nodded; “Now, we’ll go to her human’s place together and no more running this time okay?” Alonzo spoke as the tux nodded.

.//.

“You’ll be staying in here” Said a queen as Cressida made her way inside the room that she was brought to, it had the comforts of a bed and a rug which the Jellicle smiled to – she loved rugs. “Do you want anything?” Her guard asked as Cressida looked at her, “I’d like to know your name” she said as the other raised an eyebrow. “It’s Moxicle” The queen replied as Cressida nodded, “My name’s Cressida” she smiled as the other nodded; “I know” Moxicle chuckled as she locked the door behind her, leaving Cressida inside her new room which was still a cell to her.

Meanwhile, Macavity sat in his office, reading documents as a white Persian waltzed inside; “What do you want Griddlebone?” Macavity asked as the queen sat on his desk, “I’d like to get to know your new pet” Griddle giggled as Macavity looked at her. “How long do you plan on keeping her?” Griddle asked as she played with her tail, “Maybe until her tomfriend turns up” Macavity replied as Griddle looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Why would you want to bring her mate here? Isn’t she a Jellicle?” Griddle inquired as Macavity set his documents down before eyeing at the queen, “Coincidentally, her tomfriend is my son” Macavity stated as Griddle gasped. “How did you know?” Griddle inquired as Macavity raised an eyebrow, “Really Griddlebone? You ask how I would know such a thing?” he responded as the Persian hopped off his desk. “I’m going to see her” Griddle sang as she left the office.

.//.

“I’m sorry Misto” Alonzo mumbled as they left the house, Misto hung his head low before a wave of orange appeared in front of him. "Hi there Misto!" Jerrie greeted as the tux looked at him, "You look like you woke-up on the wrong side of the junkyard today" Jerrie stated as Teazer arrived. "What's going on?" Teazer inquired as Alonzo walked beside Misto, "Cressie was catnapped" he held Misto's shoulder who looked down. 

"Who took her?" Jerrie asked as the tom looked at Misto, “Macavity” Alonzo replied as Teazer and Jerrie glanced at each other. “That’s terrible!” Teazer belted, “We’ll help in any way we can” Jerrie gave Misto a pat on the shoulder. “We’ll find her Misto, don’t worry” Jerrie smiled as the tux nodded in response, “We should get back to the junkyard, you guys going back too?” Alonzo asked as the couple shook their heads, “We’ve got more places to go to” Jerrie explained as Alonzo nodded; “We’ll be seeing you guys then” Alonzo said as he and Misto walked back to the junkyard.

“Do you think we should go ask the boss?” Teazer asked as Jerrie nodded, “Seems so, if Cressie is with him,” he sighed. “We have to get her out” Jerrie looked at Misto and Alonzo. “Let’s get going then!” Teazer chimed as her mate nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the previous chapter; Moxicle is an OC dedicated to one of my good friends: Aurelia_Combeferre; she keeps me going with the whole plot since I do talk to her whenever I lose my train or when my plot bunny is asleep and she helps me fuel it up. :D

“Eat” Moxicle handed a bowl to Cressida who looked at her, “What? You never had grouse before?” The Ginger queen snapped as the Jellicle shook her head; Cressida won’t deny it, she loves grouse – ever since Tugger brought some to the junkyard from his human, it’s been her favourite human dish, next to Salmon Paste of course. “Macavity wants you to join him for dinner” Moxicle headed towards the door, Cressida looked up from her lunch. “And if I refuse?” Cressida asked, her mouth almost full; “You have no choice” The Ginger bluntly replied as she left the room, locking the door behind her. Cressida threw the bowl in her hands across the room before leaning against the wall, “I want to go home” she muttered as Griddlebone entered the room.

.//.

“Cressie!” Tugger called out for the queen as he entered the den, “Cressie! Uncle Tugsy is here! I have something for you!” he looked at Tantomile who was trying to meditate. “Hey sis, what’s wrong?” Tugger asked as the queen sneered, “Cressida isn’t here” she muttered as Tugger dropped a bag beside the door. “Where is she? Is she with Misto?” Tugger inquired as the tux entered the den, Tantomile looked at him with a hopeful expression. “I’m sorry Tantomile, she isn’t there” Misto hung his head low as Alonzo walked in, “We searched the whole house, she was nowhere in sight” he reported as Munkustrap walked out of Coricopat and Tantomile’s room. “Good, you’re here” Munkustrap turned to Alonzo, “We’re leaving” he stated as Tugger looked at him. “Where are you going?” Tugger asked as Munkustrap sighed, “The warehouse” he whispered as the Coon gasped. “Why would you want to go there?” Tugger asked as Coricopat joined them, “My daughter is in that warehouse and I’m not going to let her stay there a minute longer!” he exclaimed as Misto turned to Munkustrap. “I’m going with you” Misto remarked, “No Misto, you’re going to stay here and keep an eye on everyone” Munkustrap responded. “That wasn’t a request Munku, I’m really going with you” Misto snapped as the tabby looked at Alonzo and nodded, “Tugger, you’re coming with us” Munkustrap dictated as the latter raised a brow; “If there’s one person that Cressie would want to see after a day of horror, it would be you” Misto mumbled as Tugger nodded. 

“We’ll bring her back Tanto, I promise” Coricopat gave her a kiss as Tantomile embraced him, “Bring our princess back” she sobbed as the tom nodded. “She’ll be back before you know it” Alonzo smiled as Tantomile wiped away her tears, “Thank you” she chimed as the toms left the den.

.//.

“Now, what do I dress you in for dinner?” Griddlebone sang as she looked through her collection of ribbons and collars, “This one looks perfect!” she pulled out a red collar that reminded Cressida of Bombalurina. “No thank you,” Cressida tried to sound polite, “I would like to keep my collar” she stated as the Persian sighed; “Fine” Griddlebone giggled as she went through the ribbons.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Cressida spoke as Griddle nodded, “What’s a queen like you doing with a tom like Macavity?” Cressida inquired as the other chuckled. “Darling, there’s no one like Macavity” Griddle responded as she pulled out a small gold clip, “At least wear something pretty to dinner” she smiled as Cressida nodded. The older queen placed the clip right in front of her left ear, “Pretty little pet” Griddle chimed as Cressida turned to the mirror; ‘Nothing’s changed really’ she told herself as she held the bell on her collar.

.//.

“Why would you want to keep her here?!” Moxicle fumed, “For all we know, Jerrie and Teazer might know that she’s here and they might launch an all-out Jellicle attack!” she belted. “That’s why I have you and the henchcats” Macavity responded as the queen crossed her arms, “Do you want me to remind you of last year’s Ball?” Moxicle asked as the tom slammed his paws on his table. “Do you want me to lock you in a cell?” Macavity hissed as the latter looked away, “I’m trying to be realistic here” Moxicle muttered as the tom chuckled; “Well, I appreciate it” Macavity responded as Moxicle sighed. “Macavity, with all due respect, I don’t see the reason why we have to keep her here” Moxicle ranted as the Ginger cat laughed, “Then you obviously don’t know that you’re talking about” Macavity remarked as Griddle made her way inside the office.

“She’s ready for dinner!” Griddle chimed as Moxicle sighed, “I never thought you’d get her to agree” she bellowed as the Persian smirked at her. “You know darling, it wouldn’t hurt to act like a queen sometimes” Griddle beamed as Macavity stood up from his chair, “Where are you going?” Moxicle inquired as the tom walked to a door on his left, “Meeting is adjourned, if you don’t mind, I have a date” Macavity chuckled as he headed to his room. “When will he ever listen?” Moxicle snapped as Griddle giggled, “When will you ever admit defeat?” she teased before walking out of the closet; leaving the Ginger Queen to scratch at one of the doors.

.//.

“I don’t sense her Munkustrap” Coricopat muttered as the Silver Tabby looked at him in a confused manner, “What do you mean you can’t sense her?” Tugger asked as Misto looked at the warehouse. “There’s magic here” Misto affirmed as Munkustrap nodded, “Macavity’s probably using it to hide her” he pointed out as they made their way towards the warehouse as stealthy as possible. “Misto, Coricopat” Munkustrap called for them as they went into a circle, “Tugger and I will take care of Macavity if the going gets tough, I want the both of you to get Cressida out if we find her” Munkustrap instructed as the toms nodded. “Misto, I want you to tell me the moment you catch her scent” Coricopat beamed as Misto nodded, “You’ll do the same for me” he muttered before they walked through an open window of the warehouse.

.//.

“Macavity!” Moxicle ran into his office to see him combing himself, “You clean up nice” the queen purred as Macavity hissed. “What do you want?” Macavity snarled as Moxicle fixed herself, “I smell Tugger” she hissed. “You what?!” Macavity demanded as he stood up from his vanity, “I can catch Tugger’s scent, as well as three others” Moxicle reported as the Napoleon of Crime roared. “Get the girl and transfer her here” Macavity ordered as Moxicle nodded, “Get the henchcats ready too, this might get ugly” he laughed as Moxicle rushed to Cressida’s room where Griddle and her were seated on the rug.


	5. Chapter 5

“Macavity calls for the presence of the Jellicle” Moxicle dictated as Griddle and Cressida looked at each other and nodded, “Where does he want me?” Cressida inquired as Moxicle turned to Griddle; “His office, I have to go take care of some business, so if you could please take her there” Moxicle stepped aside so the two queens could leave. “Alright then” Griddle chimed as she led Cressida towards Macavity’s office.

“Damn it! I hate that scent” Moxicle sneered as she headed for the training room where the henchcats, including Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were training. “Macavity wants you all ready,” Moxicle remarked. “Jellicles are in the building” Moxicle cackled as the henchcats looked at each other and cheered, running out of the room and to the main room. “Teazer, we should go” Jerrie whispered as Teazer nodded; the couple made their way to a secret door that was conveniently located behind some boxes, “We have to look for Munkustrap, I know he’s about” Jerrie stated as Teazer took a deep breath before heading out the hatch. 

“Where are does two?” Moxicle scratched her head as she scanned the room for Teazer and Jerrie, she shrugged off the thought when she heard the alarms ring; rushing towards Macavity’s office – she caught the scent of the Rum Tum Tugger once more, sending her into a fit.

.//.

“Well, some kind of tom he is” Griddle paced around the room and Cressida played with her tail, she was seated on Macavity’s desk as the Persian looked at her with a very problematic expression. “I’m sorry for Macavity’s tardiness, it’s habitual” Griddle rolled her eyes as the Jellicle giggled, “It’s fine Griddle, I’m used to toms like such” Cressida responded as Macavity emerged from his room, wiping off the little grime on his fur before turning to Cressida who jumped off his desk.

“I take it, my date is ready” Macavity smirked as Griddle nodded, “Come my dear” Macavity offered his arm as Cressida turned to Griddle who gave an encouraging smile; Cressida linked her arm with his as Moxicle entered the room. “Are you here to send us off Moxicle?” Macavity joked as the Ginger cat nodded, “Yes I am” she remarked grabbing on to Griddle in the process. “Well, the two of you have fun” Griddle sang she led Moxicle out of the room. “She must be having one of her fits” Macavity sang as he turned to the mirror, “One more thing” he snapped his fingers and in an instant he transformed into another tom – a tom that looked like Misto, except his stomach was grey and he wasn’t all black. “The beauty of being a conjurer” Macavity smiled as he led Cressida out of the warehouse, “Where are we going?” the queen asked as Macavity directed her towards an Italian restaurant where other couples were having their dinner dates.

“I hope you like Italian” Macavity laughed as Cressida nodded in response, “What if someone notices that you’re Macavity?” she inquired as the other placed a paw on hers, “No, they won’t” Macavity purred; “It won’t happen” he assured. “But-” Cressida said as the other smiled, “Trust me” Macavity whispered as they entered the Italian restaurant where a Singapura led them to a table in a corner. The waitress walked away after handing them their menus, “Order whatever you please” Macavity stated as Cressida looked at the menu, “I’ll have whatever you’ll get” she smiled putting down the menu and glancing at the cats around them. Cressida’s eyes widened when she saw a familiar couple by the bar, “Oh Everlasting Cat” she scrambled behind the menu as Macavity raised an eyebrow; “What’s wrong dear?” he asked as Cressida pointed towards the bar. “It’s Plato and Victoria” Cressida whispered as Macavity stood up and grabbed her paw, “Vivian” he stated as the same Singapura walked to them. “I’d like to transfer a table” Macavity winked as the queen nodded and led them to a table farther into the restaurant, “Thank you Vivian” he smiled as he helped Cressida on her chair. “Are you comfortable?” Macavity asked as the queen nodded; “I’m going to order now” Macavity smiled before turning to Vivian, the Singapura queen.  


Cressida sat still and tried to organize her thoughts: Why didn’t she call out for Plato and Victoria to save her? Why did she tell Macavity that they were there? Why did she want to stay with Macavity? She looked at the tom across the table and started to play with her paws, Macavity looked so much like Misto in his disguise – it made the queen miss the tom more. “Cressida” She heard her name being called and looked around, “Cressida” she was called again before a paw found hers. “Are you alright?” Macavity asked as Cressida shook her head, “I’m sorry, I’m fine” she sighed as she looked towards the bar; “I miss you guys” Cressida whispered as Macavity looked at the same direction. “You want to go home?” Macavity asked as the queen shot him a stare before holding her cheek, “Yes” she replied as Macavity chuckled. “We’ll discuss that once we get back to the warehouse, for now, enjoy dinner” Macavity smiled as the dishes arrived, Cressida looked the food prepared for them; it was Pigeon, she looked at Macavity and bit her bottom lip. “Eat up darling” Macavity smirked as she started to eat. 

The previous Jellicle ball, Cressida was the same age as Jemima and they were the ones that Demeter and Bombalurina told about Macavity: There’s no one like Macavity, the words echoed through Cressida’s mind as she looked at the tom; there never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity, she thought as the tom glanced at her. “I take it, you’re done” Macavity chuckled as the queen nodded, if what Macavity said was true about her going home; she wanted to speed up the process. “Vivian, on my tab like always” Macavity walked to Cressida and helped her off her chair, “So you come here often?” she inquired as the other nodded; “I come here with my top henchcats, to treat them for dinner for a job well done” Macavity explained as they walked past Plato and Victoria. 

“Hey Vic” Plato whispered as the white queen turned to her mate, “What?” she asked taking a sip from her milk shake as Cressida glanced at them. “It’s Cressie! It’s Cressie” Plato jumped from his chair as the queen did the same, “Is that Misto she’s with?” Victoria asked as the Calico nodded; “They probably found her” Victoria giggled as the tom turned to her. “Let’s go finish our dinner, we can talk to her back at the junkyard” Plato held Victoria’s waist as they walked back inside the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I decided to post Chapter 6 here in advance before I post it elsewhere. :D So, here you go!

“Tugger!” Moxicle hissed as the Maine Coon turned to her, “Do I know you?” He inquired as Moxicle whined. “I’m your ex-queenfriend” Moxicle growled as Coricopat looked at her, “Yeap that is one of your ex’s Tugger” he chuckled as Tugger motioned towards Moxicle and examined her. “Moxi?!” Tugger boomed as the queen covered his mouth with her paw, “Yes, I live here” she responded. “And no, there is no other Jellicle here except me” Moxicle crossed her arms as Misto’s ears twitched at the statement, “Judging from the smell, no” he smirked as Moxicle looked around.

“The girl isn’t here, Macavity took her out for dinner” Moxicle sighed, “I knew there was still some good in you!” Tugger caught her in an embrace which made the queen gasp. “Yes, that’s how he says thank you” Coricopat chuckled as Misto looked towards the direction of the main entrance, “They’re here!” Misto announced as Moxicle held Tugger’s paw, “Follow me and be quick with it!” she commanded as they headed towards the training room. “I knew we were right to bring Tugger” Misto chuckled as they ran after the Ginger Queen. 

“Get inside! Hurry!” Moxicle pointed towards one of the cabinets, “I’m not going in there, I’ll make such a fuss if I can’t get out” Tugger crossed her arms as the group whined. “Macavity’s going to lock you in a cell if he finds you” Moxicle hissed as Tugger gulped, “Just get in here Tugger!” Coricopat roared as the Maine Coon whined before running towards Coricopat. “Wait! Wait!” Alonzo shouted, “Where’s Misto?!” He inquired as the Ginger Queen shut the door.

.//.

Misto found Cressida’s scent in the room that she was staying in, he hid on top of the cabinet until the door opened to reveal Macavity and Cressida. Misto’s eyes widened as she say the queen, unharmed and happy. “Thank you for today” Cressida smiled as Macavity nodded and kicked the door behind him, causing Misto to jump slightly in surprise.

“About what you told me today” Cressida took a seat on top of the bed, “I want to go home Macavity” she softly whispered as Macavity chuckled lowly – it sent chills up Misto’s spine as he watched the scene before him. “Do you honestly think that I would let you go?” Macavity bellowed, “Your friends are here, and to tell you honestly” he stopped as the queen gulped. “They’re not getting out, just like you” Macavity laughed as he neared the queen who jumped off the bed, “Get away from me Macavity” Cressida mumbled as the tom grabbed onto her. “Just a few hours ago you wanted my company and now you’re running away from it?” Macavity snarled as he pinned the queen on the ground, “I’m not letting you go” he chuckled as the queen screamed in pain.

Misto could only watch as he saw what Macavity was doing to his queenfriend; the tom debated whether he would help the queen or leave. Misto argued with himself, would he save her and end up being alone with Macavity or run and ask for help? The tom chose the latter and disappeared. 

Macavity’s ears twitched; “I feel magic” he got off Cressida who had her eyes closed as tears made their way down her cheeks. “Let’s play a game,” Macavity headed towards the door, “If I find them before you do,” he opened the door; “You’re staying with me and they get locked up in a cell” he left Cressida who cussed as she tried to get up. The queen looked at herself, eyeing at a wound that Macavity had left on her lower stomach – she was bleeding, “What do I tell Misto?” Cressida asked herself as her door opened again.

“You don’t have to tell me anything” Misto entered the room and knelt beside the queen, “I’m ashamed Misto, don’t look at me” Cressida started to cry as the tom embraced her. “You didn’t want it, it’s not your fault” Misto whispered in her ear as the queen shook her head, “But…But…” Cressida choked on a sob as the tom lifted her head up; “But nothing, let’s go, if we want to beat Macavity at his own game” Misto winked as the queen nodded and tried to get up. “Misto, I can’t” Cressida whispered as the tom looked around before picking her up, “whatever happens, you are still my queenfriend” Misto placed a kiss on her forehead as he carried her out. 

“Oh my!” Misto turned around to see the startled Griddle, “Griddle, please” Cressida begged as the Persian neared them. “What happened to her?” Griddle inquired as Misto raised an eyebrow, “You should know, you live with the guy” he hissed as Cressida held his paw; “Have you seen them?” she asked as Griddle shook her head, “Try Moxicle” she responded as she pointed them to the direction of the training room.

.//.

“Where are they?!” Macavity roared as Moxicle stood in front of the henchcats, “We couldn’t find them boss” Moxicle responded earning a slap on the cheek from the tom; “Find them! Turn this place upside down if you have to!” Macavity boomed as the henchcats scrambled away from the Napoleon of Crime who proceeded to Cressida’s room. “Cressida!” Macavity roared as he stared at the open door, “Son of a Pollicle!” he cursed as he kicked the door open. “Cressida!” Macavity started to toss and turn everything inside the room, “Griddlebone!” he growled as he headed for the infirmary where Griddle was seated, treating one of the henchcats.

“Where is she?!” Macavity hissed as the Persian raised an eyebrow, “Where is she?” the tom asked again as Griddle shook her head. “I don’t know, did you try her room?” Griddle responded earning a blow on the cheek from the tom, “The next time to reply to me like that, I’ll kill you” Macavity threatened as he rushed out the infirmary. 

Macavity went to halt as he caught the scent, “The Conjuring Cat” he smirked as he went inside his office. 

.//.

“They’re inside the training room!” Moxicle walked out of one of the rooms as Misto went to halt, “Am I supposed to trust you?” he raised an eyebrow as Cressida groaned. “Now’s not the time for sarcastic remarks love” Cressida mumbled as Misto nodded, “Lead the way henchcat” he snarled as Moxicle nodded. “And by the way, it’s Moxicle” Moxicle smiled as she led them towards the training room where Tugger and the rest were sitting inside.


	7. Chapter 7

“Cressie!” Coricopat shouted upon seeing Misto and the queen, “Dad” Cressida smiled weakly as Misto knelt on the ground; allowing Coricopat to see Cressida. “Where did this come from?” Coricopat asked as he placed Cressida’s head on his lap, “Macavity… He…” Cressida began to cry. “I’m sorry” Cressida apologized as Coricopat stroked her head fur, “If there’s one person who you should apologize to, it’s Misto” he stated as Misto shook his head. “She already did, and I forgive her” Misto smiled as Moxicle emerged from the door.

“You guys have 2 minutes, after that I can’t guarantee safe passage out of here” Moxicle dictated as the Jellicles nodded, “I’ll take her” Tugger volunteered as he carried Cressida; “Hi Uncle Tugsy” she whispered as Tugger touched her nose with his. “I got something for you” Tugger whispered as they left the room, “There’s grouse waiting for you back at the junkyard” Tugger smiled as Cressida giggled. “Thank you” Cressida smiled as they approached the entrance. “Stop” Moxicle ordered as the Jellicles went to a halt, “We have to get out, we only have less than a minute now” Munkustrap muttered as Moxicle pointed towards the entrance. “Let’s see you try to get out with them there” Moxicle referred to the henchcats that were piled up the entrance. “We can help!” A small voice giggled, it was followed by a silent Shhh.

“Teazer! Jerrie!” Misto beamed as the notorious couple of cats smiled, “We know a way out, but you have to keep up” Jerrie smiled as they nodded. “The way is through the training room” Teazer smiled as they headed towards the room, “The hatch, look for the hatch” Teazer whispered as a low chuckle resounded through the walls of the room. “Do you mean the hatch that I patched up?” The voice asked as Macavity emerged from where the hatch used to be. “I never knew I’d see the day that my favourite cats would betray me” Macavity pointed at Moxicle, Jerrie and Teazer who stood in front of the Jellicles. “Oh, I see where this is going” Macavity chuckled as he turned to Cressida, “Give her to me and this won’t get ugly” he ordered as Tugger held on the queen tight. “I’m not letting you touch my daughter” Coricopat boomed as Macavity tilted his head to the side, “Very well” he looked at Cressida who was lifted from Tugger’s grip. His powers of Levitation would make a fakir stare Demeter’s words echoed through Cressida’s mind. “Cressie!” Tugger shouted as he tried to retrieve the queen who landed in Macavity’s arms, “Let her go!” Munkustrap demanded as Macavity shook his head; “Give me someone I want and I’ll give her back” he laughed as Munkustrap looked at his siblings. “Give me Demeter and I’ll give your precious kitten back to you” Macavity turned to Munkustrap whose eyes were wide in disbelief.

“No!” Cressida whispered, “I’m the one you want” she stated; “Don’t bring any of them into this” Cressida begged as Macavity chuckled. “Guess who just made the right choice” Macavity remarked as Coricopat started to weep, “Let me see her” he said; “Start living with the fact that you will never see your daughter again” Macavity exclaimed as Coricopat fumed with anger. “Don’t Coricopat!” Munkustrap tried to hold him back, but it was too late – Coricopat charged towards Macavity. “You little!” Macavity hissed as Cressida fell from his grasp, “Jerrie!” Tugger called out as the tom caught Cressida; “I believe you fell for the wrong tom” Jerrie chuckled as Cressida smiled. “Let’s get you out of here” Jerrie exclaimed as he ran towards the hatch, “Teazer!” he called out as the queen started to claw for the hatch that was patched up with boxes. “Munkustrap!” Teazer called as the Silver Tabby turned to them, “Coricopat! Alonzo! Tugger! Go!” he ordered as the coon ran towards the hatch. “Munkustrap!” Cressida called as the tabby shook his head, “Take her and go” Jerrie handed the queen over to Tugger who nodded in response. “I’m not going without you” Teazer held her mate’s paws as the tom shook his head, “You have to, you’re the only one who knows the way in and out of this place through this hatch” Jerrie turned to Munkustrap who was now having a fight with Macavity. “Get them back to the junkyard; I’ll be back before you know it” Jerrie placed a kiss on Teazer’s paws as the queen started to cry before nodding in response. “Go! Go!” Jerrie insisted as the queen nodded, entering the hatch as she did so; Tugger, Alonzo & Coricopat followed soon after.

.//.

Munkustrap grunted as he fell on the ground, he eyed at Jerrie who Macavity threw against a wall, “How do you feel brother?” Macavity chuckled as he grabbed the tabby by the collar. “How does it feel to be weak?” Macavity brought Munkustrap closer to him, “How does it feel to be worthless?” he laughed as he threw Munkustrap across the room. “Take him to a cell!” Macavity ordered as Moxicle froze, “Take him to a cell and I might forget your little attempted rebellion” he chuckled as the queen looked away. “Are you forgetting who I am?” Macavity grabbed her by the neck, “Are you forgetting that you owe me a debt?” he smirked before throwing Moxicle to Munkustrap. “You owe me much Moxicle, and you yourself volunteered to give yourself me” Macavity stated as the queen picked the silver tabby up, “Imagine that, if you never gave yourself to me, your precious Tugger would’ve been gone by now” The Ginger cat chuckled as the queen’s eyes widened. “Don’t bring him into this” Moxicle breathed as Munkustrap turned to her, “Why? Is it because you can’t live with the fact that no matter how much you gave for him, he never loved you” Macavity rubbed it into her face making the queen explode in anger. 

Moxicle pounced on Macavity and attacked him, scratching his face with her paws as she did so. The queen allowed her tears to run down her cheeks, “Moxicle stop” Jerrie held her shoulders, the Ginger queen turned to him and looked at her paws, they were dripping with blood and Macavity was unconscious; “You can leave all this Moxicle, come with us” Munkustrap neared them and forced a weak smile as he offered his paw to the queen who turned to Macavity before nodding and taking Munkustrap’s paw. The three made their way through the hatch that led out of the warehouse, Moxicle and Jerrie had Munkustrap’s arms over their shoulders to support the tom; As they got out of the warehouse, Moxicle went to halt and looked at the dark building, “Don’t look back Moxicle, it will only hurt you more than it already has” Munkustrap spoke as the queen nodded and started they made their way to the junkyard.

“Do you think they’ll take me in?” Moxicle asked as Jerrie smiled, “No doubt of it” he replied. “What if they don’t?” Moxicle hung her head low, “For the deed you have done to save Cressida and I, they will” Munkustrap responded.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mom!” Teazer ran inside the junkyard ahead of the group so that they could prepare for Cressida’s arrival, “We’re home love” Coricopat whispered in Cressida’s ear as she looked towards the gate of the junkyard; “Put me down Tugsy” Cressida weakly smiled as the Coon shook his head, “You’re in no condition to move” he laughed as the queen playfully whined; “If you insist” Cressida giggled, leaning her head against Tugger’s chest. “Misto” Cressida called as the tux turned to her, “I’m sorry” she whispered as Misto shook his head, “How many times must I tell you that you don’t have to apologize to me” he chuckled as the queen smiled weakly.

“She’s here! She’s here!” A kitten squealed from the gate as Cressida turned to Tugger, “Yeap, you’re not mistaken” he laughed as they entered the gate. “You’ve only been gone a day and you’re acting like you’ve been gone a month” Coricopat chuckled as the queen smiled, “I’m just glad to be back” she responded as they arrived at the heart of the junkyard. “Bells!” Skimble ran to her as Tugger set her on the tire, “Hi Skimble” Cressida giggled as the railway cat nuzzled against her. “Thank Everlasting Cat you’re safe” Skimble chimed as Jenny approached them with her first aid kit, “Oh dear” she said as she eyed at Cressida’s wound; “Teazer, go get me more bandages please” Jenny smiled as Teazer nodded and rushed to her mother’s den. “thank goodness you arrived just before dawn” Jenny began cleaning Cressida’s wound, “I never would’ve done it without them” she turned to Misto, Tugger and her father; “Thank you” she beamed as Coricopat went to her side, “Princess,” he held her paw. “You’re grounded for a month” Coricopat stated as Cressida nodded, “For once, I’m happy that I’m grounded” she giggled as Tantomile emerged from the pipe; “Princess!” she rejoiced as she hugged Cressida. “Careful Tantomile, she has a big wound” Jenny exclaimed as the Witch’s cat nodded; “I’m so glad that you’re back” she nuzzled against Cressida who smiled. 

“Cressie!” The kittens chorused as they circled around her, “I missed you guys too” Cressida smiled as the kittens nuzzled against her. “Where’s dad?” Jemima asked out of the blue as Cressida turned to Tugger and Misto, “Well, Jemima…” Cressida held her paw; “Dad ran into something and had to come back late” A voice chuckled from behind as Jemima jumped off the tire and ran to Munkustrap, “Careful there, I’m wounded too” Munkustrap chuckled as he embraced Jemima. “Well, I guess I’ll be needing a lot of bandages” Jenny giggled as she turned to Moxicle. “What is she doing here?!” Tantomile hissed as she stepped in front of Cressida, Moxicle turned to Munkustrap and Jerrie. 

“She helped save me” Cressida stated as the Jellicles turned to her, “And she’s still a Jellicle” Munkustrap added as he gave Jenny a stern look. “Uhm, well, make yourself at home Moxicle” Jenny mumbled as Jemima went to the Ginger Queen, “I like your coat” she smiled as Moxicle let go of Munkustrap. “Thank you, I like yours too” Moxicle responded as Jemima giggled, “Go ahead kits” Cressida said as the kittens assembled around Moxicle.

.//.

“I hope you’re happy” Griddle sighed as she wrapped Macavity’s arm with a bandage, “Happy? How am I supposed to be happy?!” he boomed; “I lost the girl, and I lost 3 henchcats in one day” Macavity growled as Griddle smirked, “You sound like you got attached to the girl” she smiled as Macavity swatted her paw away from his arm. “You do not have any concern whatsoever to my relationship with the girl” Macavity bellowed as Griddle nodded and continued to clean his wounds.

“You called for me dad?” A Harlequin Queen walked inside Macavity’s office, “Yo-You’re…” Griddle gulped as she saw the queen. “Hi Griddle” The queen waved as Macavity turned to the Persian, “Hi” Griddle replied as she continued to work on her task. “Welcome home daughter” Macavity chuckled as the Harlequin bowed, “What do you need?” She asked as the Napoleon of Crime posed a sly grin.

.//.

“This isn’t much but I hope you’ll be comfortable” Demeter smiled as she showed Moxicle into her new den, a small cabinet just near their own. “No, this is perfect” Moxicle smiled as she explored, “We’re having a feast tomorrow evening, Old Deuteronomy wants you to be there” Demeter said from the door as Moxicle nodded, “I’ll be there” she replied as Demeter gave a nod. “I’ll see you then” Demeter waved as she headed off to her own den.

“Hello?” Said a voice from behind as Moxicle turned to the door, “What can I help you with?” she asked as a tall tom walked in; “My mom wanted you to have this, you might be hungry” he handed a dish of caviar to Moxicle who smiled as accepted the dish. “Thank you?” Moxicle looked at the tom who smiled, “Admetus” he replied as Moxicle nodded; “Thank you Admetus, send thanks to your mom too” she spoke as the tom gave her a big smile, “So, welcome to the junkyard Ma-Mo..” Admetus scratched his head, “its Moxicle” she giggled as she took a seat. “I like your place” Admetus smiled as Moxicle giggled, “It isn’t much now, but I’ll make it into something” she replied as the other nodded. “Well, see you tomorrow!” Admetus waved as he made his way to his den, “What a tom” Moxicle whispered as Cressida entered the den. 

“Cressida” Moxicle smiled as the latter took a seat on a pea can, “Please call me Cressie” Cressida giggled as the other nodded in response; “Thank you for backing me up” Moxicle smiled as Cressida shook her head, “It was the least I could do, you saved me and my uncle” she replied as Moxicle smiled. “I hope you like the junkyard, sadly, it doesn’t have the same royal treatment as the warehouse” Cressida chuckled, “I know, I used to live here” Moxicle responded as the latter looked at her with a confused face. “Shocking I know” Moxicle chuckled as she took a seat next to Cressida, “I left with Macavity” she confessed as Cressida shook her head in response; “It was an offer I can’t refuse apparently” Moxicle took the dish of Caviar and offered some to Cressida who shook her head, “I had dinner with your boss” she laughed.

“Are you going to tell me the whole story?” Cressida inquired as Moxicle shook her head, “Is it okay if I don’t tell you tonight?” she asked, “I need to sink all of what happened today in” Moxicle replied as Cressida nodded placing a paw on her stomach. “I’m sorry for what Macavity did to you” Moxicle mumbled, “If it’s any consolation, he did the same to me when I went with him” she forced a smile. “Today, I was with Jenny” Cressida bit her lower lip, “She told me to keep an eye on my stomach” she whispered; “I’m sure it means nothing, she’s just telling you that it might get worse” Moxicle responded as Cressida nodded, “Caviar?” Moxicle offered Cressida the dish. Cressida nodded and took some of the caviar, Moxicle watched the girl and took a deep breath – knowing what Jennyanydots was talking about was unbearable for her.


	9. Chapter 9

“No! No!” Munkustrap grunted as he approached Admetus and Etcetera, “It’s Queens then toms then queens then toms” Munkustrap dictated as the two nodded; “This happens every year” He face pawed himself as Misto and Cressida took a seat on the tire. “When are you going to realize that this will never work uncle?” Cressida giggled as Munkustrap shook his head, “We will perfect it this year” he raised a paw as Cressida nodded. “This happens every year, The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and The Pollicles” Misto smiled as Cressida turned to him, “Aren’t you part of it?” she asked as Misto nodded; “Munkustrap gave me the day off so I could take care of you” Misto replied as Cressida nodded in response. “Moxicle!” Cressida waved as the Ginger Queen emerged from the pipe, “Hi there” she smiled before taking a seat beside Cressida.

“Did you sleep well?” Misto asked as Moxicle smiled, “Very well thank you” she replied as she turned to Admetus; Moxicle gave the tom a wave who shyly waved back. “I think he likes you” Cressida giggled as Moxicle smiled, “We just met last night” she responded as Alonzo ran to Munkustrap. “Alright! Clear this place up, we have a feast tonight” Munkustrap announced as the kittens as well as the toms started to take away the props. “Are you participating at the ball?” Misto asked as Moxicle nodded, “They told me that I would have to be in Pekes and the Pollicles since they need for queens” she replied as Cressida nodded. “Is there a queen that’s going to be mated this year?” Moxicle inquired as Misto turned to Cressida with a small smile, “I am” Cressida giggled as Moxicle clapped; “That’s great!” Moxicle turned to Tugger who was with a red queen, “Who is she?” Moxicle tried to remain calm. “Oh! That’s Bombalurina; Uncle Tugsy’s mate” Cressida replied, “Since when?” Moxicle raised a brow, “Ever since my aunt came of age” Cressida giggled as the other nodded. “So, who’s going to be the lucky tom?” Moxicle asked as Cressida turned to Misto, “I’ll have to ask her dad first though” the tux chuckled as Plato joined them on the tire; “Moxicle, this is Plato, my best friend” Cressida smiled as the Calico gave her a wave, “My sister’s mate” Misto added as Plato scratched his head. “Cressie!” Bombalurina sang as she gave the younger queen a big hug, “I’m injured!” Cressida winced as the red queen carefully latched herself away from the other; “I’m so sorry, I’m just so happy to have you back” Bombalurina explained as she turned to Moxicle, “You must be Moxicle, I’m-” she was cut off by Moxicle’s silent whine; “You’re Bombalurina, I know you” the Ginger queen mumbled as Bombalurina nodded.

“What are you doing outside of the den?” Said Coricopat as he emerged from the pipe, “Jenny told you to rest” he scolded as Cressida nodded; “I am resting dad, I just don’t want to stay inside the den” Cressida replied as Coricopat shook his head, “You are still grounded” he reminded as the queen nodded in response. “I’m back!” Jenny chimed as she arrived with Skimble, Jelly and the kittens; “Where have you been?” Cressida asked as Etcetera dropped her bag and went straight to Cressida, “Bustopher Jones” Etcetera smiled as the other nodded. “He told us that he won’t be able to join us tonight so he gave us food” Skimble smiled, picking up the bag that Etcetera dropped; “Well, we better start preparing” Jenny smiled as Cressida motioned to get up, “No, No!” Jenny smiled, “You have to rest” she stated as Cressida nodded; “And you’ll need all your energy for tonight! There will be dancing” Jenny winked as she strutted off to her den with the kits. “What would you do if another tom beat you to dancing with Cressie?” Plato turned to Misto who rolled his eyes, “It’s not like I have a competitor” he calmly responded as the Calico stuck out his tongue in response. “Typical you Misto, always so sure about yourself” Cressida gave the tux a playful kick, “What? It’s true anyway!” Misto giggled as the other rolled her eyes.

.//.

“No competitor huh?” Macavity grinned as the Harlequin queen brushed her fur, “I’m going dad” she jumped off Macavity’s table as the ginger tom nodded; “So, I just go in there and pretend that I’ve been attacked by a Pollicle?” she inquired as Macavity stood up from his desk, “Let’s make it into something more realistic” he chuckled before scratching the queen across the arm. “Do not take your tantrums out on me!” The queen hissed as the tom gave her more small scratches, “Relax Macadia, they’re just small scratches” Macavity chuckled before clawing her across the leg; “Small scratches?!” Macadia winced in pain, “Now you’re ready” Macavity signalled for one of his henchcats to grab his daughter by the arms. “Dad you better know what you’re doing!” Macadia roared as the henchcats dragged the queen out of the office, “For the record, she’s your daughter” Griddle lectured as Macavity shook his head; “No, she’s my heir” The Hidden Paw waltzed back to his desk as the Persian whined.

.//.

“You look pretty today” Coricopat smiled as Cressida faced him, “Did you do something with your collar?” he asked as the queen nodded. “I polished my bell” Cressida replied as the tom took a seat next to her, “And you brushed your fur” he smiled as Cressida nodded. “I wanted to look special for tonight” Cressida explained as Coricopat stroked her fur, “Misto came to me today” he mumbled as the queen turned to him with shock. “It was about the Jellicle Ball” Coricopat looked away from the latter, “Princess, I trust you” he breathed as he held the queen’s paw tight; “You’re old enough to make that decision yourself, if you think Misto is the right tom for you then I have no right to object” Coricopat smiled as Cressida started to cry. “Dad!” Cressida caught him in an embrace, “I love you princess” Coricopat started to cry making the queen giggle; “I love you too dad” Cressida replied as Tantomile entered the room, “You both ready?” she inquired as the two broke their embrace as Tantomile joined them. 

“Someone’s happy today” Tantomile giggled as Cressida turned to her, “Dad allowed me to mate this year” she smiled as her mother gave Coricopat a pat on the back. “Congratulations love, you finally learned to let her go” Tantomile giggled as Coricopat nodded, “She won’t be a kit forever and who are we to keep her from the world?” he turned to Cressida who hugged her parents. “The both of you are the best” Cressida beamed as someone knocked on their den. “The feast is going to start now you three!” Jemima opened the door as the three nodded, “Thanks Jem!” Cressida smiled as the dark red queen ran off to the feast.


	10. Chapter 10

“This feast,” Old Deuteronomy said, “Is in the honour of my granddaughter: Cressida who has returned to us after a day of horror” he stated as Cressida have him a nod of thanks, “And to the queen who has also returned to us after many years, welcome back to the tribe Moxicle” the Jellicle Leader stated as the tribe looked around for Moxicle. “How rude! Where is she?” Jelly muttered as Jenny emerged from the pipe, “I’m sorry we took so long!” she sang as she looked at the tribe. “Come on now dear, let’s not doddle” The Gumbie Cat chimed as Moxicle emerged from the pipe – her head fur trimmed down and her fur combed; she looked very much different from how she looked like when she first arrived in the junkyard, this earned gasps from the older Jellicles and cheers from the younger queens. 

“Moxicle You…” Tugger remarked as Moxicle took her place beside Cressida, “Jenny gave me a make-over, and I like it” Moxicle replied as she turned to Jenny and gave her a smile; the Gumbie Cat giggled as Old Deuteronomy smiled, “Welcome home dear” he stated as Moxicle smiled. “Thank you Old Deuteronomy” Moxicle chimed as she turned to Admetus who had a small grin on his face, “I think he likes you” Cressida whispered as Moxicle blushed; “We can’t say” The Ginger queen replied turning to Tugger who was with Bombalurina. “Let the feast begin” Old Deuteronomy announced as the Jellicles cheered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Admetus approached Moxicle who was seated on TSE1, “I am, it’s been sometime since I’ve been to a feast like this” she replied as the tom offered her milk. “Thank you Admetus” Moxicle smiled as the tom nodded, “I like your makeover” Admetus chuckled as the queen blushed; “Thank you but I think Jenny deserves all the credit” Moxicle stated as the tom nodded. “Will you be joining the Jellicle Ball?” Admetus inquired as the queen nodded, “I’ll be in The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles” Moxicle smiled as the tom’s face it up with a grin. “I guess I’ll be performing with you then” Admetus said as Moxicle’s ears twitched, “Did you hear that?” she asked as Admetus turned to Munkustrap who was looking at the gate of the junkyard.

“Help!” A cry came from the entrance as the toms ran towards the clearing, “What’s going on?” Moxicle approached Cressida and Demeter. “I don’t really know, but I feel weird” Demeter muttered as Cressida held on her paws, “It’s a queen isn’t it?” Moxicle asked as Demeter nodded; “Jenny! Get some bandages ready!” Alonzo panted as the queen nodded before rushing to her den, “What’s going on Lonzie?” Cressida inquired, “There’s an injured queen” Alonzo replied as Cressida turned to Demeter whose paw was shaking. “Dem, are you?” Cressida stopped when Demeter shot her ha stare, “Could you please bring me to my den?” Demeter asked as Cressida nodded; “Will you be okay on your own?” Cressida asked as Moxicle nodded, “You go ahead, I’ll wait here” she smiled as the other two made their way to Demeter’s den.

“What’s going on? You’re skittish again” Cressida whispered as they exited the pipe, “I don’t know either Cressie, but there’s something wrong” Demeter replied; “I can feel it” The golden queen continued as they entered the cupboard that served as a den to Demeter, Munkustrap and Jemima. “The moment I heard that queen’s cry for help I started shaking” Demeter took a seat on a can of tuna, “I feel him” she mumbled as Cressida held her wound before taking a deep breath; “Maybe you just need some rest Demeter” Cressida went to her, the golden queen nodded in response. “You go back to the yard, I can take care of myself from here” Demeter smiled as Cressida shook her head, “I’ll stay with you” she insisted as the other shook her head; “You don’t have to Cressie, enjoy the night” Demeter walked to her bed as Cressida went back to the yard where Jenny was treating a Harlequin Queen on the tire.

“Who is she?” Cressida asked taking a seat next to Misto on top of the microwave, “She said her name was Macadia, she was a prisoner of-” he cut himself off upon looking at Cressida’s bandaged wound; “You know who” Misto muttered as the queen held his paw, “Moxicle” Cressida called over the ginger queen who looked less impressed by the new comer. “Is there something wrong?” Cressida whispered as Moxicle gave her a nod, “I haven’t seen her before” she whispered in reply as the latter turned to the queen who was narrating her story to Munkustrap; “I don’t think she’s really a captive, there most queens that I’ve seen are in worse condition and Macavity wouldn’t let a queen like her escape” The Ginger Queen muttered as the Harlequin shot her a smirk, “She’s something else” Moxicle whispered as Cressida turned to her. 

“I don’t feel so okay around her too Misto” Cressida held her tomfriend’s paw, “We can’t just tell Munkustrap that” Misto responded with a small frown. “I wonder why he even stopped questioning every single cat that came about here” Cressida sighed as Misto chuckled, “Well, he has changed since Demeter and you know that” The tux responded as the Moxicle shook her head. “There’s something Macavity about her but I just can’t put my paw on it” Moxicle mumbled as the tux whined, “It doesn’t mean you haven’t seen her before, you have every right to deny her” Misto hissed as Cressida turned to him; “Misto” Cressida snapped as the tux jumped off the oven, “I’m sorry Cressie” he ran off to join the crowd around Macadia. “And he leaves the injured on top of an oven” Cressida laughed as Moxicle turned to her, “You do not doubt her?” she asked as the latter shook her head; “I am in no place to doubt,” Cressida sighed, “What happened between me and Macavity changed my absolute view of certain things” she smiled as she held Moxicle’s paw. “It taught me not to judge” Cressida smiled, “If I judged you first, I never would’ve trusted you to get us out” she explained as Moxicle nodded; “And for that, I am thankful” Moxicle jumped off the oven as well, leaving Cressida. “Go ahead, I’ll be fine” Cressida assured her as the ginger queen nodded in response; “I’ll get your dad” Moxicle smiled as she entered the pipe.

.//.

“Griddle, how long has it been since your last jellicle Ball?” Macavity asked as the Persian turned to him, “I don’t like going to those things, too much fuss” Griddle responded as the Ginger Cat turned to her. “Would you like to come this year?” Macavity asked as the Persian shot him a confused stare, “Yes, I plan to pay my tribe a visit on the day that they hold dear” he laughed as the Persian shuddered. “Do what you must Macavity” Griddle sighed, “It’s not like I have any power over you” she continued before heading towards Macavity’s door. 

“I’ll get you back your friends” Macavity chuckled, “Moxicle, the girl and maybe even my children” he continued as Griddle gasped. “Macavity, I do not wish to disagree with you but-” Griddle stopped upon hearing Macavity claw his desk, “I will do what I want Griddle and you yourself told me that” he hissed as the Persian left his office.


	11. Chapter 11

“I’ll be fine from here,” Cressida took her place on her basket, “Thank you Plato” she smiled as the Calico nodded. “You’re doing great Cressie” Plato smiled as the queen nodded, “I never would’ve come this far without Jenny” Cressida responded as the tom took a seat beside her basket. “So, has your dad permitted Misto?” Plato asked as Cressida nodded, “Congrats kit!” Plato ruffled the queen’s head fur as the queen winced in pain. “Did I hit your wound?” Plato worriedly asked as the queen laughed, “Gotcha” She giggled as the tom laughed. “Can you get the first aid kit from Jenny?” Cressida requested as Plato nodded, “Don’t go anywhere” Plato laughed as he headed towards Jenny’s den.

“I thought he would never leave” A low chuckle erupted from the door as Cressida gasped, “What are you doing here Macavity?” She trembled as the Hidden Paw went near her. “Will you forgive me?” Macavity asked as he held Cressida’s paw, “For what I’ve done to you” he whispered as Cressida took her paw away from the tom. “What you did is beyond forgivable!” Cressida started to cry, “You raped me and you tried to kill my uncle” she looked away from the tom who held her face and turned it towards him; “My apology is sincere” Macavity sounded as sincere as he wanted to, his eyes bore sadness and guilt. “I don’t know if I can Macavity” Cressida held her wound as the tom held her paw once more, “Give me one last chance to prove to you that I am a changed tom” Macavity pleaded as Cressida heard Plato’s whistling, “You have one last chance Macavity, don’t blow it” Cressida whispered as the Napoleon of Crime grinned and backed away from her. “You have my word” Macavity stepped out of the den and disappeared into the darkness.

“Here you go kit” Plato entered the den and handed the first aid kit to Cressida who smiled, “Did you cry?” Plato asked as Cressida shook her head; “No, I just yawned” The queen replied as Plato nodded, “Well kit, I have to get going” Plato smiled as he walked to the door waving at the queen as he did so. “Bye Plato” Cressida waved back as the Calico ran off to his own den that he shared with Victoria. Cressida removed her old bandage and took out new ones from Jenny’s first aid kit, “Do you need help kit?” Cressida turned to the door and saw Munkustrap; “Yes please” Cressida giggled as the Jellicle protector knelt beside Cressida and helped her clean her wound. “I’m happy you know what you’re doing” Cressida giggled as the tom chuckled, “I have to know how to do these sort of things” Munkustrap replied. “So, what brings you to our humble abode?” Cressida inquired as the Silver tabby started to wrap Cressida’s wound, “Demeter told me to check on you, she told me that she felt Macavity’s presence” Munkustrap whispered as the queen gulped. “I haven’t seen him” Cressida whispered as Munkustrap held her paw, “it’s okay Cressie, don’t be scared” he assured her; “As long as me and toms are here, nothing will happen to the tribe” Munkustrap smiled as Cressida nodded, “Thank you Munkustrap” she looked at her newly bandaged wound. “Your wound looks like it’s going to heal soon” Munkustrap chuckled, “And how about yours? Are yours alright?” Cressida asked as the tabby nodded; “They’re well now, thanks” Munkustrap smiled as he motioned towards the door. “Close the door on your way out” Cressida smiled as Munkustrap nodded, “Good night” Munkustrap waved as he closed the door behind him.

.//.

“Will you be alright here?” Tumblebrutus asked as Macadia nodded, “Thanks” She smiled entering the cabinet that would be her den. “By the way, do you have a human?” Tumblebrutus inquired as the queen shook her head, “I’m a street cat” she whispered as Tumblebrutus nodded; “Don’t worry, street cat or not you’re welcome here” The tom assured as Macadia nodded her head, “Thank you” Macadia bowed her head as Tumblebrutus nodded. “If you need anything, my den is just near here” Tumblebrutus left the den as Macadia shut the door.

“How long must I stay here?” Macadia crossed her arms as Macavity emerged from the dark part of the cabinet, “Just until the Jellicle Ball” Macavity assured her as the queen whined. “If you like it here so much, why don’t you be the one to stay here?!” Macadia hissed as Macavity grabbed her by the neck, “Daughter or not, you still belong to me” Macavity roared as the queen trembled. “Stay here until the Jellicle Ball and I’ll give your mother back to you” Macavity chuckled as he waved his hand and disappeared in an instant. Macadia fell on her knees as tears fell from her eyes, “This can’t be” Macadia whispered as she hugged herself.

.//.

“Who could be knocking late at night?” Coricopat scratched his head as Cressida sat up from her basket; her father opened the door to reveal Misto. “What’re you doing here?” Coricopat growled as Misto turned to Cressida, “Munkustrap sent me to keep an eye on Cressie and you guys” Misto explained as Coricopat whined before stepping aside; “Just no funny business, I’m trying to sleep” Coricopat mumbled as he headed for his bed, Misto closed the door and knelt beside Cressida. “There’s room in my basket for another Misto” Cressida whispered as the tux chuckled, the queen made way for the tom as the tux joined her inside her basket.

“Your dad will kill me in the morning” Misto whispered as Cressida cuddled closer to him, “At least he won’t kill you now” she giggled as she closed her eyes. “Good night Cressida” Misto whispered as he placed a kiss on the other’s head, “I love you” he smiled as he too cuddled closer to the queen. Misto looked straight at the door and glanced at Coricopat and Tantomile before sighing. “Go to sleep Misto” Cressida whispered as the tom nodded before closing his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Misto woke-up upon hearing Tantomile’s worried voice and Coricopat’s sighs, the tux went near them to see Cressida kneeling on the floor and vomiting; “Is she alright?” Misto inquired as Tantomile shook her head, “Can you call Jenny for us dear?” she requested as Misto nodded and made his way to Jenny who was taking care of the kits by the microwave. 

“Jenny” Misto called as the Gumbie Cat turned to him in response, “Yes Misto?” Jenny smiled as Misto neared her. “Can you go to Cressida? She’s vomiting” Misto said as Jenny turned to Jelly before nodding, “Jelly, can you get the kit for me please?” Jenny asked as the other queen nodded before running to Jenny’s den; “Moxicle, I’m trusting you to keep an eye on the kits” Jenny smiled as the Ginger queen nodded, “Lead the way Misto” Jenny spoke as they made their way to the said den.

“Has she eaten anything strange?” Jenny made her way inside the den, “I’m fine” Cressida whispered as Jenny shook her head; “Let me see your wound” Jenny motioned towards Cressida and looked at her wound, “Did you clean it last night?” she asked as the younger queen nodded. “Munkustrap was the one who cleaned it” Cressida said as Jenny nodded, “Well, it looks like it’s in good condition” she smiled as Jelly arrived holding a small box in hand. “Tantomile, Coricopat, Misto” Jenny helped Cressida towards her basket, “Would you be so kind as to leave the three of us for a few minutes?” Jenny asked as the twin cats nodded before leaving the den; “Misto, if you please” Jenny looked at the door as the tux turned to Cressida who gave him a small nod. “Alright then” Misto muttered as he left the den, closing the door behind him.

 

.//.

“Alright, let’s not keep doodling” Munkustrap crossed his arms, “Let’s take it from the train, and Pouncival,” he turned to the younger tom, “Please don’t forget the flashlight” Munkustrap continued as the tom nodded before heading to his position. “Where’s Cressie?” The Silver Tabby turned to Moxicle who shook her head, “She was vomiting today, Jenny and Jelly went to check on her” she explained as Munkustrap sighed; “Moxicle, take her place, Cressida is in-charge of the umbrella” Munkustrap dictated as Moxicle slid-off the car trunk and went to grab the umbrella from Victoria. 

“Let’s hit it from the train part” Munkustrap smiled as the others nodded. “Munkustrap” A soft whisper said from behind, “Macadia?” The tabby asked as the Harlequin took a deep breath. “I’d like to participate in the ball as well” Macadia smiled as the tabby nodded, “Teazer, are you lacking people in the train?” Munkustrap inquired as the orange queen nodded; “We lack about 2 people” Teazer chimed as Munkustrap pointed towards the train, “Teazer will guide you” he mumbled as Macadia made her way to Teazer who had a huge smile on her face.

.//.

“Well, she’s alright” Jenny smiled before handing the kit to Tantomile, “Have this kit” Jenny handed the first aid kit to Tantomile who nodded. “There’s medicine there for Cressie’s wound and there’s a few pills” Jenny explained, “If something else occurs, don’t hesitate to call me” she smiled as Tantomile nodded; “Thank you so much Jenny” The Witch’s cat smiled as the Gumbie Cat smiled, “Cressida, if you’re well,” Jenny smiled as she turned to Cressida. “There are rehearsals for the Aweful Battle and Skimbleshanks today” Jenny stated as Cressida nodded in response, “I’ll do my best to go and rehearse today” Cressida responded as Jenny nodded and walked out of the den.

“Are you alright Cressie?” Misto asked as he knelt beside Cressida’s basket, “What kind of question is that?” Coricopat mumbled as Cressida shot him a small glare. “I’m fine now, thanks” Cressida responded as her father whined, “Munkustrap sent you to watch over her and what happens? You sleep in” Coricopat ranted as Tantomile held his shoulder; “Dad, stop it please” Cressida sighed as the older tom scurried back to bed, “Forgive your father Cressie, you know how he gets” Tantomile turned to Misto; “I understand Tantomile, it’s no big deal” The tux smiled as Tantomile nodded before following after Coricopat.

“You scared me” Misto nuzzled against Cressida who did the same, “I was scared too” she whispered as Misto looked at her with a confused face. “I thought my wound might have an infection or something” Cressida chuckled as the tux shook his head, “How can you still laugh despite all this?” Misto asked as the queen smiled. “Well Misto, it’s all on perspective” Cressida replied as she made space for Misto, “Sit with me for a while” she requested as the tux nodded before stepping in the basket. “I might rehearse today” Cressida said as the tom shook his head, “It’s the ball in 2 months Misto and I want to participate” the queen insisted as the tom sighed; “If I can’t stop you, might as well join you” Misto laughed as Cressida giggled.

“Mom” Cressida called from her basket as Tantomile turned to her, “Can I go and rehearse today?” Cressida asked as the older queen nodded; “As long as you promise not to strain yourself” Tantomile spoke as the latter nodded. “Take care of her Misto, I’m trusting you” Tantomile giggled before she went back to bed, “Bring me to the yard?” Cressida requested as Misto got out of the basket and offered his paw to the queen; “No Problem” The tom smiled before the queen took his paw with her own. “I’m leaving mom” Cressida said as she got out of her basket and walked out of the den with Misto. 

.//.

“Alright, let’s take it from the first bark part” Munkustrap tried to sound calm, but it was failing him; it maybe early in the morning but they have been rehearsing for almost 3 hours now. “Admetus, do not listen to Jerrie” Munkustrap took a deep breath as he sang his parts of the song. “They’re still struggling with the barking?” Cressida inquired as Moxicle nodded, “But hey, they still have two months to get it right” she giggled as Misto helped Cressida up the tire. 

“I cannot wait until the ball” Misto announced as Cressida nodded, “I’m excited too” she whispered as the tux placed an arm over her shoulders; “You must be nervous too” Misto muttered as the queen nodded, “Don’t worry, I won’t let you down” the tux whispered. “If you know what I mean” Misto chuckled as Cressida playfully hit head, “Leave the jokes to Tumble and Pouncie okay?” she giggled as she turned her head to Moxicle who was watching the rehearsals intently. “You know, I’m not the only one who’s allowed to mate in the Jellicle Ball” Cressida whispered as Moxicle blushed, “Me and Admetus haven’t come to an agreement yet and besides,” she stopped before sighing; “I don’t think he likes me enough to do that” Moxicle mumbled as Cressida turned to Misto. “Only time will tell Moxicle, who knows?” Misto beamed as the Ginger Queen nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long!  
> School has been so hectic, but hey, it's almost summer! And who knows? Maybe Cressie's little adventure would end sooner than expected. ;)

“It was all her fault!” Macadia pointed at Moxicle who gasped in response, “My fault? You were supposed to be holding the end of the train” she responded as Munkustrap went in between them; “Stop it, the both of you” Munkustrap snapped as the two queen glared at each other, “the train would’ve gone down in the end anyway” he stated as Moxicle looked away. Macadia on the other hand insisted that it was Moxicle’s fault that the train collapsed while Skimble was singing his solo, “Oh get a life Macadia” Admetus muttered as the queen raised her paw; “Why don’t you tell your queenfriend that?” Macadia teased as Admetus turned to Moxicle who looked away. “Don’t bring her into this” Admetus hissed as Pouncival held his brother back, “Calm yourself Admetus” he muttered as Alonzo went beside Macadia. “Don’t bring yourself into this then” Macadia hissed as she took a seat by TSE1.

“Rehearsal stress?” Cressida giggled as Misto helped her towards the pipe, “Oh, it’s typical of that queen to react like that knowing that it is her fault” Teazer laughed as she joined the queen; “Did mom say you were fit to rehearse today?” the orange queen inquired as the other nodded, “She was the one who told me to come today” Cressida replied as Teazer grinned. “Cressie, you and Pouncival will have to switch items” Munkustrap approached Cressida and Misto, “We can’t have you standing for long periods of time or carrying anything heavy for now” the silver tabby continued as Cressida nodded. “Alright, everyone, let’s take it from the top” Munkustrap clapped his hands as Misto helped Cressida get up from the pipe. “Don’t push yourself if you can’t go on okay?” Misto smiled as the queen nodded, “Alright Misto, that I can do” Cressida giggled as they started to sing to Skimbleshanks.

_In the watching of the night_   
_I was always fresh and bright_   
_Every now and then I’d have a cup of tea_

Cressida felt her wound hurt which made her let go of the flashlight, alarming Munkustrap in the process; “Stop” The Silver tabby dictated as he rushed to Cressida, “I’m fine” she insisted as the tabby helped her off the ground. “Alonzo, take charge” Munkustrap ordered as the latter nodded, “You don’t have to cut practice, I can ask Misto to bring me home” Cressida forced a weak smile as Munkustrap shook his head; “Macavity was here” Munkustrap whispered as Cressida’s eyes widened. “I don’t know why he was, but there had to be a purpose” Munkustrap stated as they arrived in front of Cressida’s den, “I’ll ask Misto to come” Munkustrap said as the queen nodded before making her way towards her basket. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get near you Cressie, I promise” Munkustrap stated as the queen nodded, Misto appearing shortly after his statement; “Jenny told me to head here” Misto stated as Cressie smiled at him as Munkustrap nodded. “I’m leaving her in your hands then Misto” Munkustrap looked unsure before heading out the then, “Do you need help cleaning your wound?” Misto inquired as the other shook her head.

“I’ll clean it myself” Cressida smiled as Misto nodded as he handed her the First Aid kit that Jenny gave them, “Maybe you shouldn’t participate in the ball this year” Misto stated as Cressida turned to him in shock; “Misto, I want to participate, this year is my year” Cressida bit her lower lip. “I’m just being frank Cressie, what if something happens this year and I won’t be able to stop it?” Misto asked as Cressida shook her head, “I’m not asking you to be there for me 24/7 Misto, you’re not my mate yet” she sneered as the tom looked at her with a confused face. “I’m your tomfriend and I promised you on the day that you became my queenfriend that I’ll always be here for you no matter what” Misto stated as Cressida cleaned her wound, “Please Misto, I don’t want to argue” she sighed as the latter turned to her.

“I’m going back to rehearsals” Misto whispered as Cressida nodded; the queen continued to clean her wound until her door abruptly shut without the gush of wind. “I’m surprised he didn’t sense me” Macavity laughed as he neared the queen, “I’m really sorry for inflicting this kind of wound on you” he muttered as he helped the queen bandage her wound. “What’re you doing here Macavity? Do you realize that you might get caught?” Cressida inquired as the Ginger Cat shook his head, “I’m only visiting you love” he stated as Cressida turned way. “No, don’t turn away from me; all those other queens have, but not you” Macavity held her chin and moved Cressida’s face towards him.

“Tell me what I can do to make you see that I’m more worth of your time” Macavity stated as Cressida bit her lower lip and took his paw, “Don’t get into trouble Macavity, you’re in Munkustrap’s territory now, not yours” Cressida sighed as Macavity chuckled; “Is that all?” The Napoleon of Crime inquired as Cressida shook her head, “I want you to be at this year’s Ball Macavity, as a Jellicle and not as a fugitive” she stated as Macavity’s eyes widened in shock. “If that’s what my queen wishes, when I will oblige” Macavity chuckled as he abruptly disappeared before Cressida could make another remark.


	14. Chapter 14

Two months had passed and the Jellicle Ball was in a matter of days when Cressida’s wounds have finally healed and she was practicing a few of the parts with the kittens. “Alright Kits, remember, we bark when Jemima barks okay?” Cressida smiled as the kittens nodded, “Mind if I steal her for a while?” Misto held Cressida’s waist as the kittens giggled; “Go ahead~!” Etcetera excitedly replied, “But they need me when the barking comes along!” Cressida reasoned as Bombalurina as well as Cassandra walked up to them with wide grins. “We’ll take charge of the kits Cressie, go on” Cassandra stated as Cressida nodded and they entered the pipe. “Where are you taking me Misto?” Cressida inquired as Misto led her towards a rather large cabinet, “I have a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes” Misto grinned as the queen did as she was told. Cressida could hear the sound of the cabinet opening and when Misto held her paw and led her inside, she smiled.

“Now can I open them?” Cressida inquired as Misto giggled, “Alright” he said as Cressida slowly opened her eyes to reveal what seems to be a den. “Misto, this place looks amazing!” Cressida gasped in shock as Misto nodded, “This is what I’ve been busy about the past two months” he stated as he took a seat on a pea can. “Well?” Misto smiled as Cressida giggled, “They don’t call you the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees for nothing right?” she said as Misto nodded. “This den will be our den once we get mated” Misto walked to Cressida and held her paws in his, “I’ve been ignoring you for the past two months, I’ve been busy making this den for us and our future kits” Misto smiled as Cressida giggled. “Oh Misto, you and your speeches” Cressida laughed as Misto caught her in an embrace, “I love you Cressida” he whispered as Cressida purred.

“Do I look fat to you Misto?” Cressida queried out of the blue as Misto shook his head, “Why so Cressie?” he inquired as Cressida shook her head; “Jenny says I’ve gained wait suddenly, I don’t know why though – I think I’m eating normally” Cressida explained as Misto laughed and ruffled her head fur, “Says the queen who asks Tugger to bring her grouse every week” he beamed as Cressida giggled. “I can’t wait for the Jellicle Ball” Cressida smiled as Misto nodded in agreement, “It’s going to be fantastic, I know it” he stated as Cressida turned to him with a smile. “Thank you for everything Misto” Cressida beamed as the latter nodded, “Trust me Cressie, it’s nothing” The tux replied as he looked at his queen.

.//.

“We won’t be able to hide it from her any longer Jenny” Tantomile muttered as Jenny looked at her with a frown, “We’ve hidden it for too long and this month is her due” Coricopat gritted his teeth and the Gumbie cat looked at the couple. 

“Just a bit longer Coricopat please” Jenny trembled as Coricopat shook his head, “If not now, when do we tell her Jenny? She’s due this month, her kits are to arrive any second now and you don’t want to tell her that she’s pregnant?” he fumed. Tantomile could only look at her mate with sad eyes.

“We have to tell her Jenny” Tantomile insisted as Jenny turned to her, “She’s not ready for this yet Tantomile” she reasoned as Tantomile shook her head. “She’ll never be ready unless we tell her, for two months we’ve been telling her that her weight gain is normal and that her changes are part of her preparation for the ball” Tantomile began to tear up, “I can’t stand lying to my daughter anymore” she continued as Coricopat looked at Jenny.

“We’re telling her today and that’s final” Coricopat stated, the Gumbie Cat could only nod and look down. 

.//.

Rehearsals were far from finished but Munkustrap decided that a break needed in order for the kits to continue on rehearsing. 

“Macadia, can you help me with these?” Victoria asked as the Harlequin nodded and went over to assist Victoria with the lights, Moxicle looked from a distance and hissed; an action which Admetus didn’t fail to notice. “Hissing won’t make her disappear you know” Admetus laughed as Moxicle smirked at him, “Maybe I should kick her out” she stuck her tongue out. “Do that and Munkustrap might do the same to you” Admetus chuckled which made the queen roll her eyes.

“Hey Moxi” Admetus mumbled as the queen turned to him, “What is it?” she inquired as Admetus played with his paws. “I was wondering, if,” The tom stammered which made Moxicle chuckle, “If during the ball you-“Admetus was cut off when the queen captured her in an embrace. “I would be happy to Admetus” Moxicle whispered as Admetus smiled and hugged the queen as well. 

From the oven, Cressida watched and clapped her paws; “Finally” she whispered the Tugger sat beside her. “Grouse for the queen” Tugger placed a plate beside Cressida who gladly took it with a smile, “Thank you uncle Tugsy” she beamed as Tugger patted her head. “Excited for the ball?” Tugger inquired as Cressida, with a full mouth nodded.

“Slow down Cressie, you’ll get fatter” Tugger laughed as Cressida nodded but continued eating, “Do you want some milk? I’m going to get some” the tom offered as Cressida nodded and swallowed the Grouse in her mouth. “Yes please Uncle Tugsy!” Cressida chimed as Tugger jumped off the oven and strutted to his den. 

“Cressida!” Electra yelled which made Tugger turn around alarmed, the queen had fallen from the oven; Tugger rushed to Cressida’s aid, “Cressie! Cressida!” Tugger shook her as Tantomile emerged from the pipe, her mouth agape at the sight. “Jenny!” Tantomile ran towards Jenny’s den already in tears, “The kits are coming!” Tantomile cried which made Tugger turn to her. “Kits?! What Kits?!” Tugger sneered as Tantomile turned to her brother in shock, “Yes, Tugger doesn’t know, if he knew he would’ve told Cressida ‘bout it” Munkustrap jumped from TSE1 and carried Cressida. “Where to Jenny?” Munkustrap asked as Jenny motioned towards her den.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one. :D


End file.
